Yevgeny-Malevitch Volga (Earth-616)
During a mission to the deep Amazon of Northwestern Brazil, the team came upon and assailed Volga's global internment facilities housing a host of incarcerated mutants, in what Meme called "plausible deniability" for political powers. Generally it was an international Mutant Disposal Service which he would use to transform snatched up mutants and former mutants into living weapons for his sales pitch. Among the countless detainees were Karasu, Sojobo and the icon that X-force was looking for; a man by the name of Antonio Aggasiz; a dimension hopper who once worked under him. Somehow the Russian arms trader found out about this unauthorized transaction going down in his own facility and quickly ported an energy apparition of himself to close the deal. After learning of Cable's presence there, he became perplexed as to how he was still alive; thus hinting at a previous relation between the two would-be adversaries. This moment gave Psylocke the proper time she needed ti pig stick Volga's dynamistic ghost; sadly however, this was just only after his phantom had already fried the team's intended mark. After some more digging and one necropathic psychometry reading later, the team was able to eventually track down his privately owned hover yacht floating over the desert in the middle of nowhere. After having attempted to hack his onboard security system which was conveniently booby-trapped in case of intrusion, Volga, plus a host of empowered super soldier thugs on his payroll, made their grand entrance, addressing both the team leader as well as a former patient of his repowering exercise, Marrow. This culminated into an epic battle between the X-Force and the merchant of death's super-powered hit squad, but was also one that abruptly ended when Sarah suffered a madness attack that nearly slaughtered everybody onboard after remembering the medical procedure that restored her abilities but also killed her unborn child. Being the quick witted individual that he is, Yevgeny quickly sedated her rampage by reminding her of the most important thing she had forgotten; that Sarah volunteered for his facilities procedure. This revelation caused her to become catatonic and that's when he ordered his remaining ultra mercenaries to subdue the rest of the team. After which Volga had decided to bequeath a heart to heart chat with Summers, conversing that he is simply an entrepreneurial arms trader making a living off of designing, testing and selling what he calls 'people weapons' to any greedy war monger or shady government; in layman's terms the highest bidder who's willing to pay and up the price for his product. In short, Volga does not care at all about ruling the world or who moves up to grab that apple slice, while simply and only caring about having a decent product value. This serves as the point of the Supersoldier serum extent he had Antonio steal for him and had his scientists fine tune in his labs to enable the creation of temporary super soldiers which only last a year at most. But in Cable's case, he should barely have lasted a day given that he was one of their very first test subjects from Alexandria, but after having tested and proof-cased the process, he even made himself into a super-powered weapon for fun. After this conversation, he gave the old soldier a final farewell as he gleefully crippled him and destroyed his mechanical arm, and left him for dead in the desert tagging a bomb to his chest keyed to the chemical signal of what they gave him to repower his mutancy, all the while after claiming to a general on the phone that he had recently come into some new product for his shelf. | Powers = Energy Metabolization & Projection: Volga's powers so far have been ill defined, it seems he has altered himself to possess powers similar to the way he empowered his mercenaries as well as repower Sarah; because of this method he can emit and control a sort of ivy green energy of unknown properties and utilizing it for offensive and supportive means. *'Physical Enhancement:' when he internalizes energy, his veins and neural network course with emerald energy greatly bolstering his anatomical fortitude. so far he is shown with glowing hands while he easily twisted limbs, ruptured mechanical appendages and held a grown man off his feet with one arm single handed. *'Force Wave Conjuration:' Yevgeny can discharge concentrated blasts of his own energy, often projecting them as writhing energy coils which he can control as well as guide with varying intensities in blast force, either enough to char living bodies alive or to simple finger pulses for low power precision blasts. *'Remote Projection:' Volga learned to emit a fully autonomous effigy of himself to interact with and manipulate over vast distances of space at a time, he is fully capable of utilizing his energy powers even while hosting to this wisping afterimage even from afar. | Abilities = Avid businessman | Strength = Class 5+; Volga possibly benches around 5-10 ton Range. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Floating Lab Yacht | Weapons = Numerous parallel & home dimension weaponry | Notes = | Trivia = Volga's estimated net worth is 268 billion dollars. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Millionaires Category:Arms Dealers Category:Artificial Mutants Category:Businesspeople